Everlasting Melody
by bringerofdestruction
Summary: She was his haven, the girl who kept him grounded.  She was the one who soothed him, devoted her time to please him, and strove forward in music for him.  Yet, she was not the one to reap the rewards.  AtobexOC


A/N: My second fanfic ever! It's once again a oneshot, and I really did try making it a friendship fic. However, my romantic tendencies demanded for romance, so I snuck a bit in at the end. Ah well. Before reading, I suggest going onto Pandora Radio and typing in Yiruma for the artist. Quite frankly, that's where I got my inspiration.

Summary: She was his haven, the girl who kept him grounded. She was the one who soothed him, devoted her time to please him, and strove forward in music for him. Yet, she was not the one to reap the rewards. And for some reason, she felt at peace in the end, even with her hurt heart. AtobexOC Oneshot

Warnings: Slight mentions of yaoi, mainly between Oshitari and Mukahi. Once again, quite cliche and ends with unrequited love. However, bear in mind that this was originally a friendship fic.

Disclaimer: Atobe will hit you in the face with his Rondo Towards Destruction, even if it _is _meant for the wrists, and I do not own.

**Everlasting Melody**

Atobe Keigo was not a happy man right now.

His usually perfect hair was still perfect, his eyes were still the contemptuous icy blue, the haughty face still donning his perfect features, and stance resuming the usual king-like posture.

Oh no, none of it reflected physically. However, inside, his mind was in turmoil. This was, contrary to popular belief, his usual state of mind, no thanks to student council responsibilities and tennis club activities.

He was no superhuman who kept a clear mind at all times, though he seemed like it. He unconsciously made the decisions befitting a leader. None of it was really...well, conscious, deliberate.

He ruffled his hair in the hallway after making sure that there were no students to witness his unkempt state. His mind buzzed.

_There's the cultural festival...I'm going to have to make it unlike any other, naturally. I need a performer for the opening, probably then a booth for the tennis club. Then there's Yuushi and Gakuto...they've really got to stop showing their affections so openly. And, damn, I forgot about Greek homework. _

He always made it in time, though, before anyone really realized his slip-ups. Actually, Oshitari was the only one who caught his mistakes and was decent enough to ignore them, sometimes even finishing some left-over work behind the captain's back. Atobe really did owe him one.

Atobe was actually free at the time...in a way. Sure, he could work ahead, and nobody expected the student council president to _procrastinate_, of all things, but he did...occasionally.

So lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice a melody floating out of one of the music practice rooms until he was right in front of the door. He paused, blinking at the soothing, lyrical quality of the _ping ping ping _of the piano. It formed some melody he did not recognize. It definitely was not classical or any piece he had ever hear. And he'd heard a lot.

He leaned on the wall by the door, closing his eyes and feeling some weight lift off his shoulders. It was as if the piece melted away his worries.

As the piece ended, he snapped out of his reverie and scowled at himself. Really, he had work to do and could not waste time listening to foolish pianists.

XxX

That same day, after school and tennis practice had ended, Atobe's curiosity had truly risen. Who was it that played such a beautiful piece? It had to be the pianist and not the piece that drew him in...no piece played by a bad pianist could achieve such a quality.

He listened for the piano but heard instead the breathy sound of the flute. It rose and fell, crescendo and decrescendo, forte and piano. He felt the same tension leave his shoulders as he paused in front of the door. The room number was 251, he belatedly realized.

He opened the oiled door quietly. As the door opened, a girl was revealed. Black tresses at ended mid-back, closed eyes, a thin figure, and delicate fingers pressing each key. She breathed and continued blowing, unaware of her company.

She had the badge indicating that she was a third year on her uniform, which was impeccably tidy on her frame. She had pale and smooth skin, and her movements in time to the melody was gentle. In general, she was quite the beauty.

Finally, there was a ritardando, indicating that the piece had almost finished. As the last note drifted away in the still air, her molten golden eyes opened...

...only for her hand to nearly drop the silverish pink flute. It would have been a pity if it broke. It looked expensive and high quality.

Her widened gaze looked straight into Atobe's cold blue eyes. They made contact for several seconds before the girl bowed slightly.

"Good evening, Atobe-san," she said in a delicate, high voice.

Atobe nodded before asking, "What was that piece?"

The girl shrugged, the startled look leaving her face. She relaxed and smiled. "I composed it myself."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You're quite talented."

At the comment, the girl's smile widened into a grin. Her eyes sparkled, and she looked absolutely delighted. "Thank you! Coming from Atobe-san, that's quite high praise."

The silver haired boy nodded before backing away.

"You're welcome to listen any time you wish, Atobe-san."

XxX

Shishido was going to be the end of him someday, Atobe seethed.

The short-haired boy had the audacity to _mock _him! Because he forgot to bring his racket to practice!

...okay, that wasn't quite fair. It was highly unusual for any tennis player to forget to bring their racket, especially the Atobe Keigo, King of Hyotei Gakuen.

But still! He'd had an off day, especially with that annoying, irresponsible vice-president of his. It was not the diva's fault that the documents requesting for fireworks during the cultural festival did not make it to the principal!

His feet led him down a familiar hallway, and he opened the door to his own personal haven.

The mellow sound of a clarinet met his ears, smoothing any ruffled feelings he had at the moment. As usual, the girl had her eyes closed and was playing another piece that she'd made up.

It wasn't quite classical but wasn't quite the popular pop songs that were popular these days. It had a decent melody, its motif played many times but each with an elaboration or change.

Atobe sank without a care in the world into the comfortable, expensive sofa and closed his eyes, already feeling himself drift off.

XxX

Maybe without these sessions, Shishido would have ended up with a black eyes that day...from a misplaced tennis ball, of course. Atobe was not the type to dirty his fists.

Now the dash specialist said that he was so cranky and up-tight because he didn't have a girlfriend...or boyfriend, if he didn't exactly bat for the home team. Oshitari and Mukahi certainly didn't. And they made it quite obvious.

Rubbing his temples, he walked to his usual resting spot after the long day. However, as he rounded the corner, there was not a sound.

As his heart sped up, he rushed towards the door. On the door, there was a note that made his heart sink.

_I apologize. I have some business, so I will not be able to accompany you today._

The next day, Shishido _did _end up with a black eyes with a well placed...erm, badly placed Rondo Towards Destruction. Weren't they supposed to be aimed at the _wrist_, not the face?

XxX

Hesitant piano sounds came from the music room. Atobe's eyebrows furrowed. The girl never sounded so hesitant before and..._was that a mistake?_

He opened the door only to be faced with the girl, hair in a messy bun, hunched over a piece of paper and scribbling. Straightening, she played the same part slower, achieving something that Atobe did not seem to understand. She gave a short laugh and continued with the hesitant _ping ping ping_.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing an apology for missing yesterday' session."

XxX

The next time he entered Room 251, a violin was practically screeching like a dying cat. He winced. Had someone else replaced the talented girl? Would there be a horrendous fan-girl in her stead?

Atobe opened the door cautiously only to be perfectly bewildered. It was the same girl, but her face was pained. Probably because of the atrocious noises she was producing.

He entered, and she threw him a frustrated look.

"I can never seem to play the violin. The cello, I'm perfectly fine with. I'm even adept at the viola and the bass. Violins just do not seem to agree with me," she muttered, withdrawing the bow from the strings.

Atobe couldn't help it. He laughed in the girl's face, receiving an indignant and offended look from her.

XxX

Atobe was reminded of water. No, not water exactly, but the reflections, the peaceful air of a villa.

The high notes echoed before her hands flew across the keyboard. Finally, as the piece ended in a contrast of high and low notes, she said as if she knew he was there, "The piano seems to be my favorite instrument."

He nodded despite the fact that she could probably not see him. "What was that?"

"Debussy's _Reflections in the Water_. It's one of my favorite pieces."

"You can play classical?"

The girl twitched, turning to face him. She was somewhat miffed. Really, he'd underestimated her!

"I can. Would you like to hear another classical piece? I know exactly which to play."

Slightly afraid of the strained tone in her voice, he voiced a rather uncharacteristically timid yes, though he'd never admit it.

She smirked and turned before the first chaotic note from Chopin's Scherzo No. 1 echoed throughout the room. Atobe learned exactly how fearsome her piano skills were.

XxX

"Can you do me a favor?"

The girl straightened her music and stowed them away in her bag. She raised an eyebrow.

"The mighty Atobe Keigo is asking for a nerdy music student to do him a favor? Whatever might that be?"

XxX

The stage held a Steinway grand piano. It gleamed in the spotlight alongside with a stand placed in the curve of the piano.

The crowd stilled as Atobe Keigo strode onstage. He snapped his fingers, effectively drawing silence from t crowd.

"Today is Hyotei Gakuen's Cultural Festival. There are many activities, all of which were arranged by the student council. Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess. In celebration of this event, Ore-sama has requested for gifted musicians to play for us as an opening event." He gestured to the side of the stage as the students gave a deafening cheer.

Seemed as if they were more excited about Atobe than the actual performance.

A girl in a black dress made her way onstage alongside with a bespectacled boy with blue hair. She strode to the piano, hair in an elegant style and bare arms revealing pale skin. She clacked in her heels to the piano, putting her hand on it and bowing alongside the tensai of the tennis team. Oshitari held a violin in his hand.

The performance was not long, only a mere three minutes, all written and arranged by the pianist herself. However, the music was breathtakingly beautiful. The harmony of the violin wound around the chords of the piano, forming something akin to a masterpiece.

It was the perfect start to the festival.

XxX

"I now congratulate the graduating class!"

The speaker smiled proudly at his seniors. During the reception, a lone girl smiled gently at the grinning and ecstatic faces of the many students. She occasionally greeted tearful friends and hugged clinging music kouhai, all reluctant to let her go.

She finally met the valedictorian of the class. "Congratulations, Atobe-san."

"You also," he answered, raising a glass of champagne and sipping from it, she doing the same. The two stood comfortably side-by-side before he broke the silence. "What are your plans?"

"I was planning to go to America. There's quite a famous college called Julliard for music students."

He turned, smiling somewhat bitterly. "I guess this is good-bye?"

She laughed her tinkling laugh. "Are you going to miss me, Atobe-san?"

"No," came the immediate, indignant answer before the boy quieted. He muttered something after a while.

"What?" she asked, not quite catching what he said.

"I said yes," he said, turning to nod at some passing admirers. He turned back and gazed into her golden orbs. "I must thank you for keeping me sane this year."

He was met with a tinkling laugh again.

"No problem, Atobe-san."

He smirked, tilting his head up arrogantly. "Ore-sama insists on you calling him Keigo. Have you and Ore-sama not been acquaintances for more than six months?"

She smiled genuinely. "Alright, Keigo."

XxX

Atobe Keigo smiled at the beautiful woman beside him. She smiled back as the priest announced the wedding prayers. Finally, he asked the couple the question that still left old couples smiling giddily and young girls sighing dreamily.

"I do."

A triumphant sound came from the white piano, and he kissed her. Cheers sounded, and people stood and applauded. The woman's eyes sparkled, and Atobe smiled warmly at her.

At the reception, the newly wedded couple was met with a crowd of ecstatic friends and family.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Meino-chan!"

"Congratulations, Atobe-san."

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

The bride waved her hand, laughing. She clutched Atobe's arm as he smiled indulgently at her.

Catching sight of someone, he gently eased out of her grip. "Meino, I've got to go greet an guest. Do you mind?" he asked gently.

She smiled and let go of him. Meino turned and talked to one of her old friends.

XxX

She wore that same black dress, her hair done in the same way, with the same black heels. She sat at the piano that was at the reception. Her thin form swayed to the beat, playing one of her favorite songs.

"Isn't that _Reflections in the Water_?"

She laughed, turning. "You still remember, Keigo?" Her golden eyes sparked with familiarity, and her tinkling laugh made something warm in his heart. "My, you've grown."

He snorted. "Don't speak as if I'm a teen."

"But you were one."

Atobe's mouth opened. "I'm not anymore."

She hummed. The tinkling of champagne glasses and the low chatter resounded throughout the grand hall. "I believe that I owe you an apology."

"For what?" came the bemused answer. 

"For abandoning you. Remember? I think Shishido-san attained a rather unattractive black eye."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he smirked. "He deserved it."

The pianist waved it off. "May I play the apology now?"

"As you wish."

The woman placed her delicate fingers on the ivory keys. There was a tiny noise before it grew. The crowd slowly turned its attention on her. Some gaped in awe at the sheer speed of her fingers while others merely smiled. Looks like the former president of the music club still had her talents.

Meino smiled and Atobe walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her figure. Atobe's eyes were once again drawn towards the figure. Those eyes were behind eyelids, her black hair brushing the white keys, form swaying to the music.

Rubato, crescendo, decrescendo, forte, piano, ritard, a tempo, una corda. She used all of the elements available, crafting wave upon wave of music. There was a triumphant beginning. Grand chords were followed by a melody standing above the notes, a quiet, soothing tempo, a slightly frenzied scherzo.

She poured her feelings into the piece. Her happiness, her sorrow, her anger, her tranquility. She breathed in tandem with the breaks, pale form akin to something divine. She drew reactions from her audience, making them cry for unknown reasons and smile brilliantly.

Atobe's heart lurched at the familiar and missed feeling of his music days spent with the girl. The stress melted with the music, and he hugged his wife tightly. She giggled quietly before becoming entranced in the music again.

A wild applause broke out as the performer's last note faded into silence. She rose, smiling at the crowd. Looking at Atobe, she winked before turning her back on him.

XxX

"You love him."

"Indeed," she answered, leaning against the balcony as the guests slowly drifted home. Another figure leaned by her, blue hair blowing in the wind and glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"You never told him."

She laughed, though there was a bitter sound in her usual harmonious voice. A discordant note. "Love comes, love goes. It's like music, Oshitari-san. It rises and falls, but it all comes to an end. Some musicians cannot even play the music properly and fail at the beginning because the music just does not agree with them."

"You're the performer, and he the unruly piece?"

"Or he the performer and I and unruly piece."

"Maybe he did not read into the piece far enough."

A comfortable silence descended on the two.

"Did you go to Julliard because of him? I heard that you never had a real interest before he showed up."

"As usual, it's the tensai who draws the correct concusions."

"What was that piece's name?"

Pink lips tilted upwards, and her golden eyes closed. She sighed into the wind and caught sight of Atobe and Meino through cracked eyes. She felt small pools of water well up, but she pushed them back down bravely. He was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"_The King._"

XxX

Author's Note: Haha, done! I spent...like...two hours on this fic. And surprisingly, I'm quite proud of it. If you have any questions on the musical terms, feel free to ask me or search it up! Get some musical education. :P Quite cheesy, but hey. I'm a cheesy person. Once again, read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames are also welcome...to an extent, I guess. If I get a flame, I just might write another fic to argue with the reviewer. Who knows, ne~?


End file.
